


Azami's Tale

by Ash_W1llow



Series: Azami(OC) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I wrote this in a random burst of inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow
Summary: I can still remember the day I met my baby brother for the first time.Seeing the little black-haired boy on the docks from my perch in the crow's nest.Waving to him as the ship docked.Getting off the ship, following my captain.That was the day that my life changed.
Series: Azami(OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744615
Kudos: 1





	Azami's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out! Azami is my first One Piece OC, and this is just an official documentation of her story that I'll be adding on to every once in a while. Feel free to leave a comment, and hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azami recalls the tale of how she first met Luffy. Chaos ensued.

_I can still remember the day I met my baby brother for the first time._

_Seeing the little black-haired boy on the docks from my perch in the crow's nest._

_Waving to him as the ship docked._

_Getting off the ship, following my captain._

_That was the day that my life changed._

_It's funny, really. The day I first met the captain I'll follow until the day I die, I was standing right next to the captain I'd grown up with._

_Of course, I didn't know any of that back then. All I knew was that this kid, Luffy, thought we were the coolest things ever. I was surprised. I didn't know many kids who looked up to pirates. Then again, I didn't know many kids my age at all. I'd been a member of the Red-Hair Pirates for five years, as long as I could remember._

_Luffy and I became fast friends. He did try to get me to swim, but luckily, Shanks stepped in and told Luffy about my power before I could drown. He showed me around the village, and I showed him around our ship. Even back then, he really wanted to be a pirate. Shanks kept telling him that even though he could swim, that didn't make him a pirate. Naturally, he argued back, saying his punches were 'like pistols'._

"You're writing this down, right, Sabo?"

"Yeah, of course. So, what happened next?"

"Well, then..."

_We'd been in the village for a while now, almost a year, and Luffy, to prove he was a pirate, stabbed himself under the eye. A stupid move, if you ask me. Later, at Makino's bar, Luffy kept nagging Shanks to let him join the crew. Then, that dumbass ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. Shanks got pissed. Then, the mountain bandits came._

"Should I keep going? You already know this part."

"Yeah, but it's for the book."

"Okay, okay."

_The mountain bandits wanted sake, but Shanks and the gang already drank all of it. Well, there was one bottle left, and the bandit smashed it on Shanks' head. Luffy freaked out. I didn't mind. It's part of being a pirate. Shanks and the gang set sail. I decided to stay with Luffy and Makino and everybody in the village. I'd already taken a liking to Luffy. But the damn bandits came back, and took us both. Because Luffy picked a fight with them. They were about to kill us, but the Red-Hair Pirates came back. Beckman and Roux kicked their asses, it was cool to watch. The bandit in charge threw a smoke bomb, and escaped to the sea with Luffy and I. And you know what he did? He threw us in._

_So Luffy and I were drowning, and to make matters worse, there was a Sea King. It did eat the bandit, gotta give it credit for that. It was about to eat us, then Shanks swooped in to the rescue, thankfully. He glared at it, and it just swam away. I thought it was the coolest thing. It did bite off Shanks' arm, I still feel a little guilty. But that didn't make him any less strong, of course. This is Shanks we're talking about._

_He did set sail soon after, though. For good. He gave Luffy his hat, and gave me a journal he'd been saving for me. He told me not to write anything in it until I joined the right crew, and I'd know the right crew when I found it._

_It took another ten years, but I found the perfect crew. With a better captain than I could have dreamed of. My own little brother, on his journey to become King of the Pirates. And I'm gonna be there every step of the way to see him reach his dream._

"That's it for today, Azami."

"Oh, finally. I'm starting to lose my voice."


End file.
